


Letter

by LaughingFreak



Category: Miyavi (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a fan to a loving person named Takamasa Ishihara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.

It was the middle of the day, sun high in the sky and breeze flowing through the leaflets of the trees. You aren't outside though, you're inside. The house quiet as you sit at your desk. That desk usually used as your creative space, where your art takes place, but now it was it's for writing. Writing isn't your creative outlet, never has been. Words never came easy to you and saying what you had to say was always difficult. Images and pictures that appeared before your eyes and thoughts easily filled a piece of paper with an exquisite picture that expressed your every thought and emotion perfectly.  
  
Today, that is not the case for you, is it my friend?  
  
No.  
  
This piece of writing was not some romanticized story of love or adventure, nor is it of some poetry that spoke in beautiful metaphors or in alluring rhymes. This piece of writing is more important than some fictionalized story to you. This is more important to you than getting your chores done or going out to socialize like an active human being instead of locking yourself in your room. This pen, this paper, your hand, is what's important.  
  
These things are going to build what you want.  
  
The letter you want.  
  
Yes, that's right.  
  
A letter to Takamasa Ishihara, also known as Miyavi.  
  
For years you have listened to this man, from when he was in Due'le Quartz to his now successful solo career, and followed him and his music like they were your God, your religion. The music Miyavi has made helps build you up from depression, helps you feel cared for when it seems no one else does. His music is so full of life, filled with love, and filled with so much charisma, that you can't help but fall in love with him.  
  
And you do love him. You love him like the brother never had. You love him like the father you wished you had to understand you. You love him like the childhood friend that you grew up with. You love him like the best friend you have fun with all the time. You love him like he is everything to you. You love him because he is one of the most amazing people in heart and soul.  
  
You love him as a person.  
  
Wait.  
  
Listen.  
  
You here that?  
  
Of course you do.  
  
One of your favorite songs, ne?  
  
"Dear My Friend" is playing in the background.  
  
Is that a smile spreading across your lips? Ah, it is so... This makes you happy, the song does.  
  
Your hand reaches for the pen at last, the words finally coming to you, and hum along with the song as you begin to write along the blue lines.  
  
The words are few and the space large, but that's how you are. Simple and straight to the point.  
  
You lift the paper to eye-level and a little smile formed upon your glossed lips. You're proud of what has come out and splayed itself on the piece of paper. The first words you deem as a perfect beginning to the letter.  
  
 _My friend, arigato._


End file.
